


parting yet again.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short, lowercase for aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: he doesn't have to say it, not really.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Kudos: 25





	parting yet again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueparacosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparacosm/gifts), [maunwocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunwocha/gifts).



> hey so this started off as a dumb twitter post but uh,,, i hope you like it as a random little ficlet! Manifesting for tonight and hoping bellamy doesn't die

murphy walking alongside bellamy and in the seconds before murphy leaves, bellamy says to him, voice gentle and hopeful that the disciples cannot hear him when he promises, “i won’t let anyone hurt you. you’re going to make it out of this alive.” 

murphy grabbing bellamy’s wrist and just hoping, hoping that this is still bellamy, hoping that bellamy means that, hoping that bellamy feels that way that murphy does every time he sees him. his mouth runs dry, the words not coming out and he wants to say everything but nothing seems enough until it’s the memory of bellamy’s eyes trusting him that first time, of the seatbelts around his wrists, of finn being their mutual ground. 

bellamy tells him he has to leave, that he has to join his stupid cult thing and murphy can’t believe they’re being taken from each other again, can’t believe he has to be without bellamy again. says, “parting, such sweet sorrow, right?” 

throat feels like its closing. feels like death. bellamy always feels like the hanging, especially in those moments where it would be a perfect confessional. 

bellamy stares at him and those expressive, star-crafted eyes ring through of the bellamy he fell in love with over a hundred years ago. it had taken him three days on the ground, it had taken until now before he could see bellamy felt that recognition. they both finally knew. 

bellamy’s big hand cups his face. his promise is genuine, “i will keep you safe if i have to die for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! kudos and comments are glory!


End file.
